Talk:Central Temenos - 4th Floor
Not changing article since its not relevant or useful to strategy and probably requires perfect timing/luck anyway, but this did happen with a lowbie LS on remora. The DRG in question was vertanius and the whm was archie, I'll check around for screenshots when I can(left LS since then, they weren't good anyway). What exactly happened or didn't happen? 12:06, 23 July 2007 (CDT) DRG super jumped CB and it gave 'Archie is too far away.' and didn't hit anyone. Charitwo changed it insisting its impossible, and its not worth arguing about on main page since its not relevant to strategy anyway. Just annoying that he believes he knows everything. -Thorny, Remora 8:30 EST July 27 2007 :You should watch your tone, if you wish to change something like that, you need to justify the change with proof. It's my job to check the validity of all edits. -- 17:50, 27 July 2007 (CDT) Didn't mean to be rude, you've done a ton more meaningful wiki edits than I have. Its rather irrelevant but I'll update discussion if anyone has a screenshot floating around still. -Thorny, Remora 18:20 EST July 28 2007 Drops What can drop from the chests before fighting Proto-Ultima? I assume ancient beast coins, but do chips and/or af+1 drop? And if so, which ones? (like first tier chips / second tier chips), (if any af+1 drop i assume all would drop). --Chimeramage 18:07, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Citadel Buster Defense? I had a fun time tanking Proto-Ultima this past weekend; but we still lost, and only by the skin of our teeth. I went NIN/DRK and holding hate was not a problem. What did mess us up was Dissipation and Citadel Buster. We were doing good on stunning Dissipation, but I am wondering what is the best defense against Citadel Buster. I am currently working on a light resistance and magic defense bonus set up. I am also including a little bit of % magic damage down; but I would like to know what is a "good amount". Obviously, it's never enough, but I would like to know if I am on the right track or if I am just spinning my wheels here. I know you will probably say, "Just run away from it!" Me being a main tank, though, I would like to face CB while my alliance runs for cover. I have seen our PLD live through it a few times and I have been consulting him on this matter. I would like to hear a few different views, though, just to get a well rounded idea. Thanks! * BRD 2HR and Light Carol should help out a greate deal. = 100 Light resitance. PLD/NIN with 1640HP, 72+35 VIT, 53-3 INT, 63-3 MND, 64+12 CHR, and NO magic Def+ gear outside of Shell V was able to survive this attack twice in a row on Lightsday + Double Light Weather. Gear ele restances are fire-55 lightning/water+20, dark+34. All others(including light) are +/- 0. This leads me to beleive Citedel Buster is not a light based attack. I rocky 17:58, 17 October 2008 (UTC) I tank it NIN/DRK with 19% Magic Damage down (+Shell V) and about 1600ish HP and I survive it every time. Just make sure you are cured to full. Probably the most critical aspect is to ensure you don't get Shell V stripped from you by a un-stunned Dissipation at 20%. DarkJax 14:17, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Wire Cutter Damage I'm gonna edit the this page increasing Wire Cutter's MAX dmg. PLD/NIN I was duo tanking with got caught without shadows and got one-shotted for 1679. I'm going to change it to ~500-1500 --Bojack316 04:42, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Citadel Buster Where is the proof, that Citadel Buster can be stunned? Screenshot please :/ --Yak00 12:08, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Win Just wanted to post a win today, Was a real over kill with full 18members at lvl 95, As a blue mage, i shut down the evemy with ease with sudden lunge (meaning its stunned long enough to stop magic,melee attacks and WSes from even activating), main problem was if stun didn't last as long before recast then getting hit with terror, but over all it lasted long enough to stun again on time and even stunning its WSes in the process, I'd say its probably easy to low man it too, but since it takes forever to get the chips in the first place, its worth shouting for a few more people --Stratusx 02:44, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Proto-Ultima @ 99 For anyone wondering how this is at Lv.99, it can be done easily with NIN, healer, nuker. Maybe toss in another DDer to speed things up a little. It still hits fairly hard, but NIN will evade enough for it not to matter, Stuns at 79/59/39/19 as usual, other than that you barely have to pay attention until the last 20%. It still gets noticeably more difficult, but Migawari makes Citadel Buster a joke, and nothing else is so dangerous that it can't be handled by a competent healer. --KodoReturns 07:47, May 28, 2012 (UTC)